The present invention is directed to a Ping Pong table returning board for an individual to play or practice when no other players were available, more particularly to a Ping Pong table returning board with adjustable angle and distance so that the returning board can be set for the best practice.
The typical Ping Pong game is played by two players or four played with two of each group, each positioned at an opposite end of the table so as to strike the ball across the net affixed at the middle of the table. Sometime, it is desirable to have a game that can be played by only one player for practice. Although ball service devices allows one player to play alone, they are complex and expensive, thus reduce the affordability of the device. The present invention is directed to a Ping Pong table returning board with adjustable angle and distance so that the returning board can be set for the best practice. The device is easy to install and adjust according to user's preference, thus provide a more personalized practice aid for the use to improve his/her skills.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.